The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus making it possible to carry out automatically and in an industrial sequence dilutions of the type done particularly for producing homeopathic medicines.
The method and apparatus relates more particularly but not exclusively to the operation known under the name of "Korsakovian dilution".
The manufacture of a homeopathic medicine by this process requires impregnating the inner wall of a bottle with a master tincture, filling the bottle with a premeasured amount of distilled water, then agitating the water by repeated standard shakings, and emptying the bottle. Since traces of the solution to be diluted still adhere to the inner wall of the bottle, it is filled anew with a new premeasured amount of distilled water, and subjected to a new agitation operation, and so on.
Traditionally, the dilution operations were performed manually. Besides the fact that this involves a considerable expenditure of manual work, there is a danger of error in counting the successive dilution cycles, especially if there are many cycles.
The primary object of the present invention is to avoid these disadvantages by providing a method and an apparatus capable of carrying out the successive Korsakovian dilution operations of the type of those observed in the production of homeopathic medicines, in an automatic sequence and without any risk of error.